Dream, oblivion and without hope
by Nozomi-Koyakashi
Summary: [One Shot]Sans nouvelle de Shaolan depuis bientôt un an, Sakura décide de partir pour Hong Kong. Or, elle découvrira que le train de vie de celui ci est bien loin d'être rose...


Salut tout le monde! Voici le second one-shot! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est "un peu" spécial, surtout pour le fan club de Shaolan (sourire sadique). Si certains remarquent la moindre faute de langue (et oui! je me lance dans l'anglais maintenant! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai horreur de ça et je vous ai donné toutes les traductions, même les plus simples!), pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît car je suis très loin d'être anglophone '. Aussi, toutes les paroles en japonais sont directement traduites en français (vous vous doutez bien) et, pour les fans de la langue chinoise, je pense que vous serez déçus (désolé mais je ne suis pas superman non plus ! --' ).  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Dream, Oblivion and without hope**

Un avion " Air Japan" atterrit dans l'immense aéroport de Hong Kong. Parmi les nombreux passagers qui descendirent de l'appareil, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, châtains clairs, avec deux grosses mèches qui mettaient en valeur son doux visage de femme. Elle portait une tenue simple: un jean, une paire de tennis blanche, un débardeur vert clair assorti à ses yeux débordant d'énergie, et un petit sac-à-dos rouge pour le voyage. Elle regarda attentivement le nouvel environnement qui l'entourait:"-Hong Kong... Cela fait si longtemps maintenant..." pensa-t-elle.Le groupe de personnes se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment, où on les accueillit chaleureusement, et attendirent leurs bagages. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, l'adolescente aux yeux verts posa sa lourde valise noire sur un porte-bagage. On pouvait lire sur l'étiquette accrochée à la poignée:

_Name: Kinomoto Sakura  
Adress: 23 avenue des oeillets  
City: Tomoeda  
Country: Japon_

Elle sortit de l'aéroport et appela un taxi. Quand elle fut remarquée et que le chauffeur rangea ses bagages dans le coffre de sa voiture, Sakura rentra dans le véhicule.  
"-Where do you want to go lady? (Où voulez-vous aller mademoiselle?) lui demanda le conducteur.  
- At 15 birds's street please (Au 15 rue des oiseaux s'il vous plaît), répondit-elle.  
- No problem. (pas de problèmes)  
- Eh bien, vive les leçons d'anglais que m'a donné Toya, sinon, je serais complètement paumée dans ce pays..." soupira Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto était une jeune japonaise de 17 ans. Elle vit avec son père, Fujitaka. Son frère, Toya, habitait en appartement et accumulait les petits boulots tout en continuant ses études. Sakura suivait ses cours au lycée Seijo et restait avec ses amis de longue date: Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie et sa "styliste", Naoko, qui adore les histoires plus étranges qu'effrayantes, Lika, la plus mature de tout le groupe, Yamazaki, conteur professionnel de bobards en tous genres, et Chiharu, qui n'hésite pas à étrangler son petit ami avec ses histoires incrédibles (à part pour Sakura, assez naïve). Mais Sakura n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres: c'était la maîtresse des cartes, détrônant le grand Clow Lead du titre du magicien le plus puissant de tous les temps il y a quelques années plus tôt. Pendant sa quête de chasse aux cartes, elle connut Shaolan. Leur relation était très tendu lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. Mais ils finirent par s'approcher peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux un amour réciproque l'un pour l'autre à la fin de leurs aventures. Mais ils profitèrent peu de leur bonheur lorsqu'ils déclarèrent leur flamme: Shaolan devait rentrer en Chine. Celui-ci venait de moins en moins régulièrement au Japon. A contre coeur, ils décidèrent de rester de très bons amis à cause de leur distance de l'un de l'autre. Ils s'écrivaient et se donnaient souvent des coups de fils malgré leur rupture. Cependant, depuis un an et quelques mois, Sakura ne reçut plus du tout de nouvelles de son "ami". A chaque fois qu'elle appelait, elle n'avait droit qu'à la réponse d'une de ses soeurs ou de sa mère de le rappeler plus tard. A la fois frustrée et inquiète, elle profita de ses vacances pour retourner à Hong Kong pour éclaircir le problème.

Sakura arriva enfin devant la gigantesque maison des Li. Elle était toujours aussi impressionnée, même si elle y était déjà venue auparavant. Elle approcha timidement son doigt de la sonnette, le coeur battant la chamade. Quand elle appuya enfin, les joues en feu de retrouver son Shaolan, quelqu'un lui ouvrit.  
"-Sakura! s'écria la jeune fille devant elle.  
-Meiling?  
Meiling était la cousine de Shaolan. Depuis longtemps, elle était amoureuse de son cousin, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoua qu'il aimait une autre (Sakura, bien entendu). Meiling fut déçu de cette révélation, mais garda une sympathie envers Sakura, sans aucune hostilité.  
Sakura la dévisagea de haut en bas. Elle avait toujours sa longue chevelure brune mais son regard si malicieux semblait avoir disparu. Elle était si maigre, si pâle, si triste...  
Meiling l'emmena au salon, silencieuse, et elles s'assoient toutes les deux sur un fauteuil. Visiblement, Meiling demeurait seule dans la maison des Li.  
-Je suis ravie de te revoir Sakura, dit-elle enfin en lui adressant un sourire malgré sa mine misérable.  
-Moi aussi Meiling. Tu as tellement... changée...  
-Toi aussi! Tu t'es embellie, j'en serais presque jalouse, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Dis-moi, dit-elle d'un air inquiet, pourquoi es-tu revenue à Hong Kong?  
-Eh bien... hésita Sakura. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Ca fait bientôt un an que je suis sans nouvelle et qu'on me raccrochait presque au nez. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi! ajouta-t-elle presque furieuse.  
-Comme tu peux le voir actuellement, ma tante et mes cousines sont en train de faire les magasins pendant que je garde leur maison. Le domestique a besoin de repos alors je me tape la corvée. Ma tante ne supporte pas qu'il n'y ait personne chez elle.  
-Et... et Shaolan?  
Meiling baissa la tête. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait craint cette question. Elle serra les poings et se mit à sangloter.  
-Il n'est plus ici...  
-Hein! s'étonna Sakura.  
-Cela fait un an que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui. Il a fugué et on ne l'a pas retrouvé. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu! Personne ne l'a vu! Ne l'a aperçu! Il s'est volatilisé sans aucune nouvelle. On craint même qu'il...  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sakura, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
-Nous ne voulions pas que tu le saches pour ne pas te faire de peine. Il nous manque terriblement Sakura. Je n'en peux plus. Cette vie est un cauchemar!  
Sakura fut sous le choc.  
-Shaolan... disparu?... Pourquoi?... Non... Je ne peux pas te croire!  
Son coeur semblait s'arrêter. Tous bonheurs en elle semblaient tomber en particules de poussières. De lourdes larmes vidèrent son petit corps tremblant.  
-Je suis désolée... dit Meiling.  
-Et vous m'avez caché ça depuis... un an...  
Elle se détacha violemment de Meiling, révoltée et en pleurs.  
-Vous ne m'avez rien dit! Vous avez cru que je me contrefichais de Shaolan! Je vous hais!  
-Sakura! dit Meiling désespérément.  
Sakura reprit ses bagages et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.  
-Shaolan n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça! Je le retrouverais, même s'il est au fin fond de la Terre", pensa-t-elle en continuant de pleurer.

Sakura se mit à chercher dans chaque recoins de Hong Kong, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Shaolan. Elle interrogea tous les hôtels, restaurants, boutiques,... mais elle n'obtint rien et son ignorance pour le chinois lui compliquait encore plus la tâche. Mais elle continuait, que cela soit dans les endroits les plus mal fréquentés qu'aux quartiers les plus riches. Elle conclut après une longue semaine de recherche dans la ville que Shaolan avait quitté Hong Kong. Elle abandonna, malgré sa persévérance et à son grand malheur. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines pour retourner au Japon. Elle décida donc d'aller à Pékin, la capitale, pour profiter de ses merveilles culturels pour essayer d'oublier un peu cette triste disparition. Sakura visita le Palais Interdit, l'armée de soldats en terre cuite et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais Shaolan continuait d'hanter ses pensées. Chaque soir, elle pleurait et ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle devenait plus pâle. Quand Shaolan a fugué elle ne savait rien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver au Japon. Elle le croyait bien au chaud, dans un confort absolu, en parfaite sécurité. Mais depuis cette nouvelle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il courait des énormes ennuis, et même qu'il était sous terre.  
"- Non Sakura! Ne commence pas à penser n'importe quoi! Ne sois pas si pessimiste et dis toi bien que Shaolan est peut-être heureux où il est..."songea-t-elle.  
Elle prit une chambre dans un hôtel assez aisé: une chambre avec un grand lit, salle de bain et une sorte de "petit salon" où il y avait un fauteuil, une chaise, une petite table en bois et un canapé qui pouvait faire lit également. Grâce à la carte de la création, Sakura pouvait être en un instant plus riche que Bill Gates. Mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de ce privilège pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Après une longue promenade dans une des rues les plus attrayantes de Pékin, elle s'assoit à la table d'une brasserie et fait l'inventaire de tous ce qu'elle a pu visiter pendant la journée. Un serveur vient la voir et lui dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
"-Euh...Sorry... I don't speak chinese, (Euh... Désolé... Je ne sais pas parler chinois) dit Sakura gênée.  
-Ah? Ok. What do you want to drink? (Que voulez-vous boire?)  
-Water please, (De l'eau s'il vous plaît) répondit-elle.  
Elle s'attendait à une réponse, mais le serveur resta immobile, sans parler. Il était en train d'observer, méfiant, deux jeunes femmes. Quand Sakura se retourna, elle comprit pourquoi il pouvait s'inquiéter de voir ces deux personnes s'approcher de son petit commerce. La plus grande femme était blonde, les cheveux courts, la silhouette élancée et semblait avoir la vingtaine. L'autre, beaucoup plus petite, était brune, un peu plus enveloppée, possédant une chevelure très bouclée jusqu'aux épaules. Malgré sa beauté, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année, voir même la quarantaine. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'une manière très provocante: leur décolleté cachait à peine leur poitrine, le ventre découvert, une mini jupe flashy accompagnée de bottes de cuir avec des talons haut de dix centimètres. Le serveur reprend son travail en relevant la commande de la jeune japonaise, en soupirant. Sakura se retourna et reprit son organisation de son emploi du temps. Cependant, elle écoutait la conversation des deux jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure, installée près de sa table. Même si elle ne comprenait pas un mot, la langue chinoise lui rappelait son Shaolan, perdu quelque part dans le monde. Soudain, elle sursauta, lui faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose de familier. Un nom prononcé par les deux chinoises. Elles le répétaient plusieurs fois. C'était d'une personne qu'elles parlaient... cette personne... elle la connaissait... Son coeur bondissait de sa poitrine. Elle tendit l'oreille une dernière fois. Pas de doute... serait-ce... Shaolan Li...?  
Sakura se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se précipita à la table des deux femmes.  
-Vous connaissez Li Shaolan! dit-elle précipitamment.  
Les deux chinoises la regardèrent, avec deux grands yeux ronds, la prenant pour une folle.  
-Euh... Je veux dire... Have you... seen... Li Shaolan? (Avez-vous... vu... Li Shaolan?) reprit-elle.  
-N' essaie pas de nous parlez anglais, on ne comprend rien, protesta la brune.  
-Vous... vous parlez japonais! s'exclama Sakura.  
-Moi oui, mais pas mon amie. Pourquoi viens-tu nous voir?  
-Je cherche Li... Shaolan Li. Vous le connaissez?  
-Assez bien. Qui es-tu? dit-elle d'un ton méfiant.  
-Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Je le cherche depuis une semaine! Partout! Est-ce que vous savez où il est? J'ai absolument envie de le revoir!  
-Il n'est pas disponible maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il est libre après 19h30 d'après mes souvenirs.  
-20h00 c'est possible?  
-Oui, normalement. Je lui communiquerais le message. Passe-moi ton stylo et un bout de feuille pour que je puisse te passer son adresse. Le soir, il préfère rester dans son appartement. Ca ne te dérange pas si tu dois aller chez lui?  
-Bien sûr que non!  
Elle lui donna un crayon et du papier sur sa table avec vivacité.  
-Eh bien... On dirait que tu es accro à lui, constata-t-elle en marquant l'adresse de Shaolan sur le support.  
-On pourrait presque dire ça.  
-Méfis toi de ce que tu dis. Cela pourrait faire rire du monde, mais pas moi, répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante en lui tendant les coordonnées d'un oeil sombre.  
-Euh... Merci... Je vais m'en aller... Au revoir..." dit Sakura intimidée.  
Sakura s'éloigna rapidement de la brasserie. Ce regard que lui avait lancé cette femme. Pourquoi l'observait-elle avec tant de haine? Elle voulait juste le retrouver. Depuis un an sans nouvelle, c'était tout à fait normal! Ce comportement l'avait tant perturber que ses yeux étaient pétrifiés. Et puis pourquoi doit-elle prendre un rendez-vous avec lui? C'est bien bizarre!... Elle laissa le serveur seul, cherchant désespérément sa cliente, le verre d'eau à la main...

Il était 19h40. La femme brune de la brasserie rentra dans une maison. Tout était somptueux: papier peint rouge, tapis en faux peaux de bêtes, fauteuils en cuir, moquette anthracite, des dorures sur quelques meubles en bois, des lustres magnifiques et des tableaux modernes. Une odeur d'encens parfumait ce salon luxueux. Un jeune homme sortit d'une pièce, en train de boutonner sa chemise, visiblement chiffonnée. Ses cheveux châtains partaient dans n'importe quel sens et les paupières de ses yeux froids tombaient de fatigue.  
"-Ca va Shaolan? dit la brune.  
-Oui... Enfin la journée terminée. Je pourrais enfin retrouver mon petit chez moi... protesta-t-il en poussant un long bâillement.  
-Et non. Ce n'est pas fini. Tu as encore du boulot à 20h00 dans ton appartement. Désolé Shaolan.  
-Ah... Ben ce n'est pas grave Arisa. J'ai besoin d'un peu de tunes en ce moment. J'ai besoin de racheter une télé. La mienne devient complètement naze, dit Shaolan en enfilant sa veste. Mais pourquoi tu te mets à parler japonais subitement?  
-Depuis que j'ai rencontré ta cliente qui tenait à te faire des heures supplémentaires. Elle avait l'air de s'accrocher à toi.  
-Elle s'appelle comment?  
-Sakuko Kimotito ou un truc du genre.  
-Sakura Kinomoto tu veux dire.  
-Ouais! C'est exactement ça!  
-C'est bizarre... dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?  
-Je ne sais pas... Il me semble la connaître, mais pas dans mon boulot.  
-Est-ce que... tu penses que... tu vois ce que je veux dire? dit Arisa dans le doute.  
-Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser? Je ne me rappelle pas des noms de chaque filles non plus, mais quand on me le redit, ils refont surface! Il y a même des habituées où je n'arrive même pas à retenir leur visage! Et en plus, une japonaise, rit Shaolan. Bon. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas la faire attendre.  
Il s'apprêta à sortir quand Arisa posa sa main sur son épaule.  
-Shaolan... Tu es encore jeune et as toute ta tête... Si tu retournes dans ta famille maintenant, tu pourras recommencer une nouvelle vie! Des études studieuses, des nouveaux amis... Une vie plus rose que celle-ci! supplia Arisa.  
-Après tous ce que je fais? Alors que je ne me rappelle plus de ce que je ressentais pour eux? Tu crois qu'ils me pardonneront? Le monde est loin d'être un conte de fée Arisa, dit-il en se dégageant. Reviens dans la réalité, c'est sans espoir. Allez. A demain Arisa.  
- A demain Shaolan..." répondit-elle en le regardant tristement en train de refermer la porte derrière lui.

"-C'est bien ici... Ce n'est pas un quartier si sécurisant, mais j'imaginais à bien pire, dit la petite japonaise.  
Elle tenait dans sa main tremblante le bout de papier qu'Arisa lui avait donné. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 20h00. Elle était dans les temps. Elle poussa alors la porte de l'immeuble. Apparemment, la porte principale n'était pas équipée d'un code d'accès. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se plaça devant le numéro "16". Son coeur battait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle tendit son poing, d'un geste non rassuré, et toqua enfin à la porte.  
-Pourvu que ça soit lui, pitié... Faites que ça soit lui... se répéta-t-elle interminablement dans sa tête.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
-Sakura? dit le jeune homme qui se dressait devant elle.  
Ce jeune homme, ses cheveux châtains en bataille, ses yeux marrons... Cela ne pouvait être que lui.  
-Shaolan! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé! Tu m'as tellement manqué! cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.  
-Ah? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, toi aussi... dit-il embarrassé. Tu peux t'installer.  
-Je suis heureuse de te revoir en chair et en os, lui répondit-elle en souriant, prête à pleurer sous l'émotion.  
Elle contempla ce qui l'entourait. Elle était sûrement dans un appartement deux pièces. Le salon faisait à la fois cuisine et chambre. Les murs blancs ne possédaient aucune décoration et le parquet en bois craquait un peu sous leur pas. Sakura était ravie que son ami s'était mieux sorti que comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle s'asseyait sur le vieux canapé, qui semblait cependant très confortable.  
-Ca m'étonne que tu aies préféré aller dans mon appartement plutôt qu'ailleurs. Il n'a pas l'air si attrayant que ça, dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.  
-Arrête de t'enfoncer, je le trouve bien.  
-Ah bon? dit-il sur un ton charmeur.  
Sakura le regarda s'approcher tout doucement vers elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge au contact de sa peau. Son visage s'approcha de celui de Sakura. La maîtresse des cartes resta pétrifiée par ses yeux si doux.  
-Shaolan... articula-t-elle lentement à voix basse.  
-Oui? répondit-il incrédule.  
Sakura voulait qu'il comprenne que leur relation ne les mènerait nulle part mais ses lèvres qui s'approchait des siennes lui faisait tellement envie. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé déjà? Des mois, des années... Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de ne plus goûter à ses lèvres. Elle approcha les siennes.  
Juste une fois, une dernière fois, se dit-elle.  
Leurs bouches se touchèrent et formèrent un baiser, qui se multiplia, devenant de plus en plus fougueux. Le coeur de Sakura semblait exploser. Shaolan respira son doux parfum fruité. Jamais il n'avait senti une chose bondir aussi fort dans sa poitrine pour une autre femme. Il commença à la caresser doucement, parcourant ses mains sur tout le dos de la jeune fille. Sakura continua de l'embrasser. Elle se sentait si bien. Ses mains semblaient lui faire des massages au dos. Il les descendait lentement, jusqu'à les glisser sous la jupe, puis dans sa culotte.  
-Shaolan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! se redressant soudainement comme un piquet, les joues rouges, le regardant comme s'il était un affreux pervers.  
-Hein? dit-il, un peu déboussolé.  
Elle retira les mains de Shaolan et le regarda fixement.  
-Ah oui... J'avais oublié les tarifs! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête des fois...  
-Hein! Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis!  
-Eh bien ce que tu veux que je te fasse et ce que tu veux me faire, tiens!  
Sakura s'écarta de lui, surprise.  
-Tu crois que je travaille gratos ou quoi! Il faut bien que je paye ma bouffe et le loyer de mon appartement pour vivre comme tout le monde! protesta-t-il devant le visage inexpressif de Sakura.  
-Alors tu es... tu es... un..."  
Elle quitta l'appartement en courant, en pleurs, vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Shaolan resta sur place, ne comprenant rien de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sakura arriva dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, l'oreiller dans ses bras, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
"-Shaolan... un prostitué... comment est-ce possible? Ce n'est pas dans sa nature, lui qui est si timide, qui ne prend pas le risque d'être déshonoré par sa famille. Et... il me parlait comme... comme toutes les autres filles qu'il a vu!  
Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.  
- Ce n'est pas possible... Comment il a pu... Ce qu'il fait? Ce qu'il me fait? Je ne peux pas y croire! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"  
Elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. Elle continua à pleurer sur son sort et celui de Shaolan, versant toutes les larmes que ses yeux pouvaient contenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en restèrent plus une seule.

La nuit suivante, Sakura se promena dans une rue pour prendre l'air. Pendant toute la journée, elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir exiger des explications à Shaolan. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était contentée de fuir comme une lâche. Elle s'était rendu à son appartement, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle observait tous les alentours, mais idem.  
Elle souffrait péniblement mais il fallait qu'elle le revoit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est 23h30. Sakura regarda sa montre et constata qu'il commençait à se faire très tard. En chemin, elle croisa une femme. Talon haut, mini jupe, grand décolleté, faisant des petites poses pour attirer les automobilistes. Ce spectacle répugna Sakura, et pensa immédiatement à Shaolan qui faisait sûrement la même chose en ce moment même. Elle continua de fixer le visage de cette femme. Un air lui était familier. Serais-ce... la femme qui lui avait donné les coordonnées de Shaolan hier! Elle s'approcha d'elle. La femme concernée la remarqua et se douta bien qu'elle voulait la voir.  
"-Que me veux-tu encore? Tu ne vois pas que je travaille? lui lança-t-elle avec mépris, sans se retourner, tout en se donnant en spectacle.  
- C'est pour Shaolan...  
-Tu n'as pas été assez soulagée hier soir? Tu ne peux pas le laisser souffler deux secondes! coupa-t-elle méchamment.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! lui répondit-elle révoltée. Je ne suis pas comme ces... ces femmes en manque qui prennent Shaolan comme un jouet! Je suis ici pour le ramener chez lui!  
Arisa la regarda enfin, les yeux écarquillés. Elle la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une maison juste en face, en abandonnant ses activités. Sakura se laissa faire, surprise de son changement de comportement. Elles rentrèrent dans un grand salon. Le même salon qu'Arisa était hier avec Shaolan il y a à peu près vingt quatre heures plus tôt.  
-Assied-toi ici, dit Arisa en lui montrant le fauteuil en cuir juste en face de celui où elle était assise.  
-Où sommes-nous? l'interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
-Dans une maison close. Je la dirige mais aucune des prostituées que j'héberge ne viens cette nuit.  
Sakura fit une petite grimace, essayant de ne pas penser à toutes les obscénités qui pouvaient avoir lieu dans cette maison. Arisa l'ignora.  
-Il faut qu'on parle Sakiko... reprit-elle.  
-Sakura, rectifia-t-elle.  
-Sakura. J'essaierais de bien m'en souvenir la prochaine fois. Moi, c'est Arisa Yagoshi.  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant?  
-Je n'ai pas confiance aux clientes de Shaolan. Mais apparemment, tu es loin d'en être une.  
Sakura baissa la tête, encore sous le choc.  
-Désolée. Ca doit être dur de retrouver un proche dans cette situation.  
-Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça? dit Sakura avec espoir.  
-Oui. Je vais tout te raconter. Il y avait une nuit, comme les autres, je me promenais dans la rue. Deux hommes, l'air pas clair, me poursuivirent. Comme je ne voulais pas savoir quelles étaient leurs intentions, je pris la fuite. J'essayais de leur échapper, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite: je fus sur une route, la poursuite prit fin, les phares d'une voiture m' éblouirent, je restais là, pétrifiée, en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ma dernière heure arrive. Soudain, j'ai senti quelque chose me projeter. Je me relevai, et regardai autour de moi. Une voiture s'était arrêtée, avec quelques personnes devant le véhicule. Il y avait des cris, des pleurs,... Quand je regardais la scène, j'ai tout compris de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques secondes.  
-C'était... Shaolan? s'exclama angoissée Sakura.  
Arisa hocha la tête.  
-Exact. Heureusement, les secours arrivèrent rapidement. Je l'accompagnai même jusqu'à l'hôpital, en faisant croire aux infirmiers que j'étais une de ses proches. J'attendais de bonnes heures dans la salle d'attente. Je voulais absolument remercier mon sauveur. Jamais quelqu'un aurait fais ça pour moi. Enfin, les médecins me font rentrer dans sa chambre. Je le voyais, endormi, les infirmières enlevant toutes les espèces de tuyaux qui recouvraient son corps. On me dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir sans égratignures. Mais qu'il avait eu quelques séquelles...  
Arisa hésita de poursuivre son récit.  
-Lesquelles? dit Sakura, anxieuse.  
-Il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne reconnaît plus son passé, les personnes qu'il fréquentait... tout. Je... je suis désolée...  
Sakura l'observa, au bord des larmes.  
-Con... continuez... dit la jeune japonaise, le coeur lourd et la gorge sèche.  
-Je l'héberge ici, en attendant que ses souvenirs reviennent, mais je sais que c'est peine perdu. Rien ne s'améliorait et tout ce qui était gravé dans sa mémoire était son nom et son prénom. Le reste, rien. Je voulais absolument l'aider en faisant mon possible: je me ruinais pour rembourser les frais de ses soins, sa nourriture... . Je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Me voyant dans cette situation pénible et que lui restait là sans rien faire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il chercha du travail partout, mais s'était impossible puisqu'il n'avait aucun papiers, et quand les rares embaucheurs désiraient savoir sa date de naissance, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Il décida donc de se prostituer...  
-Et... Et vous ne l'avez même pas empêché! cria-t-elle, prête à l'étrangler, des grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
-Je m'y suis opposée bien sûr! répliqua Arisa offensée. Je lui avais pourtant dis que ce n'était pas la bonne route à suivre. Pourtant, les personnes comme moi, cela ne m'attriste pas. Ma mère était une prostitué japonaise qui espérait chercher une vie meilleur en Chine tandis que mon père était un de ses nombreux clients à Pékin. Quand je suis née, mon avenir était déjà tout tracé. Mais lui, il est si jeune, issu d'un milieu aisé. Il possède même plein de talents, j'en suis sûre. Il fallait qu'il y ait ce stupide accident. Je lui disais de patienter quelques temps, que quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait, mais il semblait m'ignorer. Alors deux mois plus tard, il était trop tard.  
Sakura sanglota, essayant de retenir ses larmes pour écouter la suite du récit.  
-Quatre mois plus tard après l'accident, je lui montrais un journal. Il y avait un article sur la disparition d'un adolescent, avec une photo de lui qui l'illustrait. J'étais ravie. J'imaginais qu'il sortirait enfin de cette situation, qu'il pourrait enfin retourner voir sa famille, ses amis... . Mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas aller voir le commissariat pour se faire déclarer.  
-Mais pourquoi? s'exclama Sakura.  
-Il avait honte de ses activités à Pékin et de cette perte de mémoire. Il dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver sa place là-bas. J'ai essayé de le persuader, mais il est si têtu.  
Sakura s'essuya ses yeux avec un revers de la main.  
-Je suis désolée... Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas là, Shaolan...  
-... n'aurait pas pu vous sauver, l'interrompit Sakura, le sourire radieux malgré ses yeux rouges.  
Arisa la regarda, étonnée de sa réaction si positive. Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
-Je n'aurais pas dû te juger comme ça à notre première rencontre.  
-C'est un peu normal, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Au moins, vous tenez beaucoup à lui, c'est le principal.  
-Les personnes comme toi se font rares Sakura. Shaolan a eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Mais tu es sa soeur? Sa cousine?...  
-Une amie très proche. Il a vécu il y a quelques années au Japon mais on n'a gardé contact quand il est reparti en Chine.  
-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il parle parfaitement japonais.  
L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.  
-Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette antiquité, rit-elle. Il commence à se faire tard, il faut que tu retrouves Shaolan. Il est sûrement au "Dark Night" à cette heure-ci. C'est juste au bout de la rue, tu ne peux pas te tromper.  
-Merci Arisa.  
Sakura se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir, dit Sakura, souriante.  
-Moi aussi, en lui renvoyant son sourire. Mais ne fais pas attention aux manières de Shaolan, elles sont des fois un peu...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis prête. Au revoir et merci.  
-Au revoir Sakura."  
Et elle franchit la porte principale, se dirigeant vers les rues de Pékin, entraînée par une musique démente.

"-Eh Shaolan! Tu ne crois pas avoir assez bu comme ça? On dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes! rit un jeune homme, en finissant les quelques gouttes de bières qui restait dans son verre.  
-Pas... pas du... du tout Ryokai! Tu... tu me prends pour un... un puceau ou qu... quoi? lui répondit le concerné, un malibu coco à la main.  
Ils étaient dans une discothèque nommé le "Dark Night". Shaolan y allait souvent les quelques soirs où il était libre avec son ami Ryokai. Le bar était immense, les podiums laissaient danser quelques personnes dans la salle. La musique entraînante empêchait tout le monde de s'entendre mais le DJ faisait tellement bien son boulot que la foule voulait que les chansons, même les plus hard, leurs éclatent les tympans. Ryokai se marrait de voir Shaolan dans cet état. Tous les soirs où ils étaient ensemble, s'était sûr, Shaolan rentrait chez lui avec une cuite.  
-Tu sais bien que tu ne supportes jamais l'alcool mon vieux.  
- M'en fous... répliqua-t-il en terminant son verre.  
Ryokai est un jeune homme ayant la vingtaine. Les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux d'un bleu séduisant, il suffisait qu'il claque des doigts pour faire tomber n'importe quelles filles dans ses bras. Cependant, il vivait la même vie que Shaolan, sauf qu'il se souvenait encore de tous ses souvenirs. D'origine coréenne et issu d'une famille très aisée, Ryokai s'installa pendant trois ans au Japon pour étudier la langue, pour devenir un grand businessman lorsqu'il reprendrait l'entreprise de son père. Malheureusement pour lui, peu de temps qu'il atterrit à Pékin, l'industrie familial chuta. Sa famille fut ruinée, au point de vivre à la rue. Aucun billet de retour ne s'offrait à lui et il ne comprenait aucun mot chinois ou anglais. Victime du destin, il fut obligé de vendre son corps pour pouvoir se nourrir. Il rencontra par la suite Shaolan, qui était le seul à le comprendre parfaitement. Sa vie sortait un peu plus de l'ombre depuis sa connaissance.  
-Shaolan, je crois qu'il y a une fille qui te cherche.  
-C'est... c'est ça... Tu dis ça pour que... que je... je ne me resserve p... pas u...une deuxième fois. Ser... serveur! hurle Shaolan, complètement ivre.  
-Mais non, je te promet! Regarde!  
Shaolan se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille se frayant un passage pour venir à lui.  
-Ah... ah ouais... dit Shaolan, l'air complètement défoncé.  
-Tu es qui toi? dit Ryokai.  
-Je m'appelle Sakura et...  
-Oh Sakura! C'est... c'est ma co... coooopiiiiiiiine!  
Il tomba dans les bras de Sakura. La malheureuse eut beaucoup de mal à supporter son poids et le regard moqueur de certains danseurs.  
-A chaque fois qu'il avale une goûte d'alcool, il se comporte comme un gamin de huit ans qui croit voir des amis de partout! dit Ryokai en manquant de s'étouffer à force de rigoler.  
-Même... même pas vrai d'ab... d'abord! dit Shaolan, l'air très peu convainquant.  
-Il vaut mieux que je le ramène chez lui. Il ne fait pas propre, affalé sur le bar, se moqua Ryokai.  
-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu as dit! dit Shaolan, complètement hors service.  
-Pas la peine, je vais le ramener dans mon hôtel. C'est plus prêt et j'ai besoin de lui dire deux mots, soupira Sakura devant l'état lamentable que Shaolan lui offrait à ses yeux.  
-Je te comprends. Si tu en as marres de lui, tu sais vers qui tu pourras te tourner, lui adressa Ryokai en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui signifiait beaucoup de choses.  
-Non merci, ça ira, lui répondit-elle froidement."  
Elle s'en alla, en soutenant Shaolan qui manquait de tomber tous les dix mètres et qui criait des choses complètement idiotes. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Sakura déposa Shaolan sur son lit. Elle le borda, et le regarda. Finalement, malgré toutes les choses qui lui était arrivé, Sakura regardait tendrement Shaolan . Celui-ci tomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée au contact de l'oreiller sous sa nuque. Sakura pris quelques draps d'une armoire et dormit sur le canapé-lit. Elle s'endormit, pour la première fois, calmement depuis que Meiling lui avait annoncé la disparition de Shaolan.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il se leva et essaya d'appeler quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Il tourna sa tête et observa des objets qui tombaient du ciel.  
"-Des cartes? dit le jeune chinois.  
Ces cartes ne montraient que leur dos rose, avec des dessins symboliques mystérieux.  
-Je cherche Shaolan... Li Shaolan... dit une voix lointaine.  
Shaolan se retourna et aperçut quelqu'un avancer vers lui sous l'épais brouillard d'un blanc immaculé.  
-Je cherche Shaolan... Li Shaolan... continua-t-elle.  
-C'est moi. Qui es-tu?  
-Je cherche Shaolan... Li Shaolan...  
-Mais c'est moi! Tu m'entends? Je suis Shaolan! Li Shaolan! Et répond à ma question! s'énerva-t-il.  
Elle avançait toujours vers lui, doucement, mais ses traits étaient très flou. Elle ressemblait au sombre fantôme d'une jeune fille, portant une sorte de sceptre dans ses mains si fragiles. Shaolan ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer des yeux, d'un air interrogateur.  
-Il est caché... Caché au plus profond de toi même... murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
Elle lui tendit une carte, face cachée, identiques aux autres qui tombaient au dessus de sa tête comme des goûtes de pluie. Il la retourna pour voir enfin le vrai visage de l'objet entre ses mains. Un long flash l'éblouit. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour les cacher de cette lumière aveuglante. Tout redevenait noir.  
-Shaolan? Shaolan tu vas bien? dit une voix inquiète.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit près de lui le visage d'une jeune fille.  
-AAAAaaaaaaah! sursauta-t-il.  
Sakura s'éloigna de lui, manquant de trébucher.  
-Calme-toi! Je suis Sakura! Tu sais? La fille que tu as vu hier soir! Tu te souviens?  
Shaolan l'observa, et scruta toute la pièce.  
-Où je suis? dit-il en se massant le crâne.  
-Je te cherchais et je t'ai trouvé au "Dark Night". Vu ton état, je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre d'hôtel.  
-Ah... reprit-il en devinant vite dans quel état il était, comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans la discothèque. Mais pourquoi me cherchais-tu? Tu n'as pas... se douta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non non non! Rassure toi! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas profité. Je voulais juste qu'on parle.  
-De ta fuite? reprenant son ton charmeur de l'autre soir. Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux très bien attendre que tu sois prête pour ce genre d'expérience.  
-Non non non! secoua-t-elle vivement la tête affolée. De ce qui t'es arrivé. Je sais tout. Arisa m'a tout raconté. De ton arrivé, ton passé, tout...  
Shaolan pâlit d'un seul coup.  
-Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de le savoir? Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires! s'énerva-t-il.  
-Je suis ton amie! Tu ne te souviens pas? Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici en train de mener une vie ratée! trancha-t-elle.  
-Ah oui? Si tu es mon amie, repars d'où tu viens et ne dis à personne d'où je viens et ce qui m'arrive. C'est clair?  
Sakura sembla choquée d'entendre de telles choses venant de son ami d'enfance. Shaolan se releva et reprit sa veste.  
-Je suis désolé de réagir comme ça mais je ne te connais pas. Je ne suis plus le "Shaolan" de ton passé, tu l'as bien remarqué. Je ne peux pas retourner à Hong Kong sans reconnaître les visages de ma famille, de mes amis... J'aurais préféré t'avoir rencontré autrement mais le destin a tourné autrement. Embrasse bien tous ceux qui me connaissent. Ils ont sûrement besoin de réconfort.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte pour repartir.  
-Attend Shaolan! l'appela-t-elle en le tenant par la manche. Si j'essaye de te faire retrouver la mémoire, tu pourras retourner chez toi?  
-Toute ma mémoire? répéta-t-il.  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à perdre! Tu logeras dans mon appartement, je m'occuperais de toi pour n'importe quel besoin et j'essayerai de te faire rappeler le plus possible de tous les souvenirs que tu as perdu. Si je ne peux vraiment rien faire au bout de mon séjour à Pékin, je prends mon avion pour le Japon et je ne dis à personne que je t'ai vu. Je te le promet.  
Shaolan se tourna vers elle, d'un oeil intéressé. Il souhaitait depuis qu'il habitait ici que quelqu'un l'aiderait pour son problème. Et puis, si cela échoue, il aura profité de quelques vacances et de la naïveté de la Japonaise.  
-Tu acceptes?... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Hmmm... faisant mine de réfléchir. Je veux bien. Comme ça à l'air de te faire tellement plaisir, je ne vais pas te décevoir, déclara-t-il d'un ton de faux perdant.  
-Merci! Je te prouverais que j'y arriverais! Je t'aiderais jusqu'au bout!  
Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sauta au cou d'un Shaolan embarrassé.  
Elle est si douce... pensa-t-il en sentant les cheveux de la maîtresse des cartes lui chatouiller le menton. Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive là! Reprends-toi là! Ce n'est qu'une pauvre paumée! se dit-il en secouant la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Shaolan?" s'inquiéta Sakura en constatant le visage de Shaolan qui avait pris une mine plus rosie qu'il y avait deux minutes.

Shaolan et Sakura se promenaient dans les places attrayantes de Pékin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les jardins publics étaient recouverts de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Tout en marchant, Sakura racontait tout ce qu'il savait de lui en Chine et de sa vie à Tomoeda. Mais elle ne mentionnait aucune chose en rapport avec la magie pour ne pas qu'il la prenne pour une dingue.  
"-... je me suis toujours demandée si les histoires de Yamazaki étaient bien réelles, dit Sakura. En tout cas, toi et moi, nous croyions chacun de ses récits. Le pauvre, dire qu'il se faisait tout le temps étrangler par Chiharu. Et ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui!  
Sakura et Shaolan éclatèrent de rire, mais le visage de l'ex-chasseur de cartes s'assombrit.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shaolan?  
-Rien... C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ça. Pourtant, ça devait être génial quand j'étais à Tomoeda.  
Sakura baissa la tête, partageant sa tristesse.  
-Si on allait sur une terrasse? proposa-t-elle pour briser le silence. Il fait si chaud et je suis un peu fatiguée. Ca te dit une menthe à l'eau?  
- Je suis du même avis que toi, lui sourit angéliquement Shaolan, ce qui provoqua une petite rougeur sur la joue de la maîtresse des cartes.  
Enfin assis sur une terrasse décorée de fleurs, Shaolan appela le serveur. Pendant qu'il lui donna la commande, Shaolan stoppa net et le serveur sembla choqué. Sakura le regarda, surprise de leur réaction.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaolan?  
-Rien, dit Shaolan, le teint rouge et ses cheveux dressés sur la tête.  
Elle fixa le regard du serveur. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit une jeune femme avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle continuait de parler, s'adressant sûrement à eux, en ricanant. Sakura ne comprenait pas un seul mot de leur langue nationale. Après avoir provoquée une fureur terrifiante à Shaolan, il lui cria, sûrement, des injures sous les yeux des passants scandalisés. Enfin repartie, Shaolan prit sa tête dans ses mains et le serveur repartit pour aller chercher leur boisson.  
-Euh... Shaolan? demanda-t-elle timidement, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées.  
-Quoi? lui répondit-il, la tête toujours baissée.  
-Cette femme, qui est-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous disait?  
Shaolan resta silencieux.  
-Dis le moi! insista-t-elle. Je veux tout savoir.  
- C'était... une fille qui avait accompagnée l'une de mes clientes jusqu'à chez moi, déclara lentement le chinois en avalant difficilement sa salive. Elle s'amuse à me ridiculiser en public.  
-Ca ne devrait pas exister les pestes comme elle. Tu es comme tous les autres. Tu vaux mieux que cette imbécile.  
Shaolan releva sa tête, faisant apparaître un sourire reconnaissant.  
-Merci Sakura.  
Sakura lui répondit en lui souriant tendrement. Le serveur arriva et leur déposa les deux menthes à l'eau.  
-J'avais une de ces soifs! s'écria-t-elle en se ruant sur sa boisson.  
Shaolan la but, tranquillement, posant un regard bienveillant à la jeune fille devant elle.  
Elle est vraiment géniale, pensa-t-il. C'est la première fois après Arisa que je rencontre une fille aussi compréhensive. Elle est si gentille, si douce, si belle, ...  
Shaolan se surprit tellement de se dire ça qu'il avala de travers.  
-Ca va Shaolan? s'inquiéta Sakura.  
-Mais oui! Rassure-toi! dit-il entre deux toussotements, les joues en feu. Sinon, si on parlait un peu de toi?  
-De moi?  
-Comment on s'est rencontré par exemple.  
-Eh bien, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était en classe quand on avait une dizaine d'années à peu près. En tout cas, on ne s'entendait pas très bien au départ.  
-Ah? fut surpris Shaolan. Pourquoi?  
-Euh... réfléchit Sakura pour ne pas lui parler des Clow Cards, elle ne veut pas aller trop vite. Je ne sais plus à vrai dire. C'était il y a si longtemps. Mais en tout cas, cela n'a pas duré. La preuve, je suis là devant toi, après avoir traversé des kilomètres, déclara-t-elle fièrement.  
-Sakura. Je peux te poser une question?  
-Bien sûr!  
-C'est que... c'est plutôt embarrassant. Est-ce que nous avions été un peu plus... qu '"ami"...? hésita Shaolan.  
Sakura rougit violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle aimait Shaolan mais seulement celui du passé. Celui qui se situait devant elle était différent. Lui avouer tout signifierait sûrement dans la tête du gigolo qu'elle l'aimait encore.  
-Non! mentit-elle. Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Avant hier, tu t'étais laissée embrasser. Je me demandais juste, c'est tout, rougit-il un peu à son tour.  
-Ah... euh... dit Sakura en cherchant une excuse valable. J'étais fatiguée, l'émotion de te retrouver, la cigarette...  
-Tu fumes?  
-Non mais leurs fumées me font un peu délirer.  
Elle échappa un petit rire. Elle voulait être à des centaines de kilomètres sous terre pour ce mensonge bidon.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi se gêner, l'assura-t-il. Tu m'as déjà vu après quelques bières.  
Il échappa le même rire aussi bête que celui de Sakura.  
Ouf... j'ai eu chaud, pensa-t-elle. J'espère qu'il ne me posera plus de colle comme celle là."  
Après avoir payer l'addition, les deux adolescents continuèrent leur promenade dans les rues de Pékin, tout en essayant de se remémorer les souvenirs les plus enfouis dans leur mémoire.

Après avoir dîné dans un bon restaurant, Shaolan et Sakura rentrèrent dans leur appartement vers 23h00.  
"-Je trouvais leurs beignets de crevettes extra!  
Shaolan lui sourit.  
-Bon, je vais aller me changer. J'ai trop sommeil! s'étira-t-elle en poussant un long bâillement.  
-Déjà? On ne peut pas dire que tu es très dynamique, se moqua-t-il.  
-C'est dû au décalage horaire!  
-Rappelle moi déjà combien de temps tu es resté en Chine?  
-Oh... tu m'énerves! dit-elle, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il avait raison.  
Elle prit son pyjama et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, sous le regard gagnant de Shaolan.  
-Pffou... C'est vrai que je ne peux pas dire que je pète la forme ce soir, se dit-il en s'affalant sur le lit.  
Quand il tourna la tête, il remarqua un petit étui, qui lui sembla très étrange, voire même, une sorte de "puissance" familière.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc? s'interrogea-t-il.  
Il tendit sa main vers l'objet, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain.  
-Tu peux y aller pour te changer Shaolan.  
-Sakura, c'est quoi ça? questionna Shaolan en pointant du doigt la chose en question.  
Elle fixa l'étui, qui contenait toutes ses cartes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se précipita dessus et la rangea tout au fond de l'armoire.  
-Ce n'est rien, reprit-elle en un souffle, le teint pâle.  
-Ah, dit-il sans poser de questions.  
Elle prépara le canapé pour dormir.  
-Je devrais peut-être y aller cette fois-ci. Tu ne vas pas dormir tout le temps là.  
-Je suis très bien dedans.  
-Attends, tu ne vas pas passer toutes les nuits là-dessus! J'irais moi aussi.  
-Pas question, tu restes où tu es.  
Il se leva, et s'allongea sur le canapé-lit à moitié fait.  
-Shaolan! Tu ne vois pas que je mets les draps!  
-Quand je te dis que je dormirais là, c'était sérieux.  
-Non! s'énerva-t-elle.  
-Ou si tu préfères dormir avec moi... déclara-t-il sous un air de défi.  
Sakura lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés, vaincue. Puis, elle se mit dans les draps dans l'autre lit, boudeuse.  
-Bonne nuit, dit-elle en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.  
-Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre que tu dormes avec moi, continua-t-il en se mettant sous la couette à moitié défaite. Mais si tu changes d'avis au cours de la nuit, je préfère que tu prennes une petite nuisette décolletée. Je suis sûr que ça t'irais très bien et...  
-Shaolan! Dors!" protesta-t-elle, les joues rouge, sous les rires de Shaolan..  
Shaolan mit bien son oreiller en place et partit très vite au pays des rêves.

Encore ce rêve. Une pluie de petits objets rectangulaires s'abattait sur lui.  
"-Des cartes? dit-il.  
Ces cartes montraient toujours leur dos.  
-Je cherche Shaolan... Li Shaolan... dit une voix.  
Shaolan se retourna et aperçut encore une fois cette silhouette.  
-Je cherche Shaolan... Li Shaolan... reprit-elle.  
-C'est moi. Qui es-tu?  
-Je cherche Shaolan... Li Shaolan...  
-Mais c'est moi! Tu m'entends? Je suis Shaolan! Li Shaolan! Tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps! protesta-t-il.  
Elle s'avança doucement.  
-Il est caché... Caché au plus profond de toi même... murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
-Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas qui tu es? Je fais depuis un an le même rêve et je n'y comprend rien. Pourtant,... tu m'as l'air si familière..."  
L'ombre lui sourit. Il retourna une nouvelle fois la carte qu'elle lui avait donné. Tout devenait confus.

Shaolan ouvrit ses paupières, à moitié réveillé. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il était avec Sakura, dans le même hôtel. Mais ce rêve le poursuivait depuis déjà bien longtemps, sans savoir ce qu'il signifiait.  
Si un jour on pouvait m'expliquer, pensa-t-il.  
Après un long bâillement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir se tremper le visage d'eau froide. Les yeux à moitié clos, il ouvrit la porte. En se mouillant le front, il se regarda dans le miroir.  
Quelle sale tête... pensa-t-il.  
Il entendit soudain un bruit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une jambe sortant du rideau de douche. Sa propriétaire se montra, ruisselante d'eau, dévêtue, sa beauté rivalisant avec celle de Vénus sortant de son coquillage. Elle remarqua le visiteur inattendu près d'elle.  
"-AAAAAaaaaaah! Shaolan! hurla-t-elle, rouge vif, en essayant de cacher sa nudité en prenant rapidement la serviette la plus proche.  
Il sortit de la pièce et ferma brusquement la porte, le dos contre celle-ci. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés et les joues en feu. Il l'avait vu... nue. Il la trouvait merveilleusement belle et éprouvait une certaine attirance pour elle. Pourtant, depuis qu'il se prostituait, jamais il n'avait eu ces sentiments. Des femmes, il en avait vu défiler. Cela ne devrait pas lui faire autant d'effet. Il resta dix bonnes minutes à regarder dans le vague jusqu'à ce que la magnifique créature, ayant finie sa toilette, sorte de la salle de bain.  
-Shaolan, s'exclama Sakura, les joues empourprées. Excuse moi...  
-De... de t'excuser pour quoi? bégaya Shaolan.  
-La porte... J'ai oublié de la verrouiller...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai eu l'habitude tu le sais... s'efforça-t-il de sourire.  
Sakura baissa la tête. A la moindre allusion de sa prostitution, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et révoltée de tout ce que les autres filles lui avaient fait subir.  
-Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner au petit restaurant du dessous. Tu me rejoindras après que tu te sois rhabillé.  
-Pas de problème.  
Elle quitta la chambre et descendit l'étage. Shaolan resta, perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Je la désire tellement. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour une autre. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de la sentir, la caresser et de la serrer fort dans mes bras.  
Il réalisa enfin toutes les choses qui se cachaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il était avec elle.  
-Je l'aime..."

Deux jours passèrent. Il était 21h25. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Sakura aidait toujours Shaolan à retrouver sa mémoire, mais rien ne se passait. Demain, elle repartait dans l'avion en direction du Japon.  
"-C'est à mon tour d'avoir le grand lit, annonça Shaolan, l'air moqueur.  
Sakura restait silencieuse, appuyée contre le mur.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta-t-il, en s'approchant vers elle.  
-Rien... dit-elle, prête à pleurer.  
-On dirait que ça ne va pas.  
Elle regarda Shaolan, les yeux pleins de désespoir. Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune chinois.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Moi aussi je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.  
Il lui tapota le dos pour la consoler, puis, un désir soudain l'envahit. Il s'approcha plus d'elle, la faisant reculer, le dos contre le mur. Il commença à glisser ses mains très doucement sur ses hanches et à lui bécoter le cou.  
-Shaolan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'affola Sakura.  
Le coeur du jeune homme bondissait dans sa poitrine et les rougeurs de ses joues lui brûlaient la peau.  
-Je t'aime Sakura... Je t'aime tellement... murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Après un moment d'hésitations, il approcha son visage dangereusement de celui de la jeune fille.  
-Shaolan, non...  
Elle ne put prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle goûta à un baiser passionnel, différent des premiers qu'il lui avait déjà donné il y avait environ une semaine plus tôt.  
-Non Shaolan! Je ne veux pas.  
Il continua d'embrasser ensuite son cou, remontant vers sa bouche, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.  
-Shaolan! Non! Laisse moi! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant violemment de lui.  
-Je t'aime Sakura! Je t'aime! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi? Tu n'as pas hésité à m'embrasser la première fois qu'on s'est vu! s'écria-t-il.  
-C'était... différent. Je ne savais pas que tu...  
-Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le "Shaolan" que tu as connu, et qu'il ne reviendra peut-être jamais, l'interrompit-il. Mais pourquoi tu me rejètes? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça?  
Sakura ne répondit pas. Déçu de ce silence, il retourna dans la chambre en claquant furieusement la porte. Sakura resta seule, au bord des larmes. Elle était triste par ce qu'il venait de lui dire:  
" Mais pourquoi tu me rejètes? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça?"  
Je ne veux pas profiter de lui, c'est totalement différent...  
Elle fit son lit, perturbée, et se borda enfin après s'être mise en pyjama.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je l'aime mais... je ne peux pas..."  
Elle caressa ses lèvres en rougissant, et songea au tendre baiser qu'elles avaient goûtées il y avait quelques instants..

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. C'était le matin. Elle s'habilla et entra discrètement dans la chambre de Shaolan. Celui-ci dormait profondément.  
"-Je suis désolée, pensa-t-elle. Mais je dois partir."  
Elle fit ses bagages et caressa avant de partir le beau visage du jeune chinois en faisant couler silencieusement une larme.

Shaolan se réveilla. La lumière du jour qui passait entre les rideaux l'aveuglait. Après avoir remis ses vêtements, il rentra dans la pièce où dormait Sakura. Personne.  
"-Sakura? appela-t-il.  
Pas de réponse. Il commença à paniquer.  
-Sakura? Où es-tu?  
Il la chercha partout dans la chambre d'hôtel. Aucun signe de vie. Il remarqua alors une lettre sur sa table de nuit. Il la lit aussitôt:

"Shaolan,  
Notre pacte est à sa fin. A mon grand malheur, j'ai échoué.  
Comme promis, je repars chez moi sans faire d'histoires.  
Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te prévenir mais je ne pouvais pas supporter des adieux trop douloureux.  
J'ai passé avec toi des moments formidables, inoubliables,...  
Je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot qui exprime mes sentiments si fort quand tu étais auprès de moi.  
Même si je ne dirais jamais un mot de notre rencontre à Pékin,  
je n'arriverais pas à oublier ton visage au creux de ma mémoire.  
Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.  
Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu trouves enfin le bonheur que tu mérites, même si je suis loin de toi.  
Pardonne-moi...  
Sakura "

-Non... cria-t-il, les mains tremblantes tenant le morceau de papier. Je ne veux pas...  
Il hurla de désespoir. Il n'avait plus rien maintenant. Elle était... partie.  
-Sakura... Je... ne veux pas... Je t'aime trop...  
Une larmes tomba sur le sol. Soudain, il entendit un bruit, ressemblant à un bourdonnement. Shaolan avança vers l'armoire, d'où provenait cet étrange son. Il découvrit l'étui, qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Sakura l'avait oublié. Il l'ouvrit, et regarda des cartes, face cachée.  
-Ces cartes... songea Shaolan.  
Des flashs apparaissaient dans sa tête... Des cartes qui tombaient du ciel... Cette jeune fille...  
-C'est... mon rêve... se dit-il.  
Rongé par la curiosité, il prit les cartes et les retourna. Soudain, avant de voir leur véritable visage, elles sautèrent de ses mains et se mit toutes à léviter autour de lui. Elles se retournèrent, une à une devant lui, en lui projetant une lumière sur son front. Il avait maintenant une cinquantaine de rayons lumineux sur sa tête. Des pensées lui revenaient. Quand sa mère lui donne son épée... Sa quête pour retrouver le livre de Clow... Son étude sur les cartes... La première fois qu'il est venu Tomoeda... les histoires farfelues de Naoko et de Yamazaki... Chiharu qui étranglait son ami devant les regards amusés de ses camarades... La sage Lika... Le sourire sans faille de Tomoyo... Son premier regard vers Sakura... La chasse aux cartes... Ses disputes avec Kérobéros... L'affrontement contre Yue... L'affection trop exagérée de Meiling... Ses sentiments nouveaux envers Sakura... L'apparition d'Eriol accompagné de ses deux gardiens et son attaque... Sa déclaration... La carte du vide... Son premier baiser quand elle s'est retrouvé dans ses bras après avoir sauté au dessus du vide pour le rejoindre... Leur séparation douloureuse... Il avait tout retrouvé. Tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il avait découvert la magie lui revenait. C'était fini, il était redevenu lui.  
-Sakura... Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard..."  
Il partit en courant en emportant l'étui et son contenu précieux dans la poche de sa veste.

Sakura faisait la queue pour embarquer.  
"-Une heure de retard... Et après on s'étonne qu'on soit énervé, pensa la maîtresse des cartes.  
Elle tendit son billet à l'hôtesse.  
-Très bien, dit-elle en le lui rendant. Passez un agréable voyage.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
-Sakura! hurla une voix.  
La jeune japonaise se retourna et observa un jeune homme courir vers elle, essoufflé, remarqué par la foule.  
-Shaolan?  
-Ne pars pas! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi! supplia-t-il.  
-Mademoiselle, excusez moi mais l'équipage n'attend plus que vous, déclara l'hôtesse.  
Elle reprit sa marche interrompue vers la passerelle d'embarcation, le teint pâle.  
-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as toujours gardé l'ourson que je t'ai offert?  
Elle s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se retourna.  
-Oui... Toujours... répondit-elle sous la surprise et l'émotion.  
-J'espère que je reviendrais un jour le revoir... ainsi que sa propriétaire. Je devais absolument lui rendre visite... je n'avais pourtant pas l'autorisation de sortir de chez moi... J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de ne pas être allé la voir... il y a un an...  
-Shaolan...  
Il lui sourit tendrement, malgré les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front à cause de sa course folle contre le temps et ses yeux rouges des larmes qu'il avait versées.  
-Je veux partir avec toi, après mes adieux à Arisa et Ryokai. Tu pourras m'attendre là-bas?  
Sakura sauta dans ses bras, en pleurant de joie.  
-Seulement avec toi Shaolan.  
Le chasseur de cartes la serra fort dans ses bras.  
-Maintenant, je te promets de ne plus jamais t'oublier, lui murmura-t-il."  
Il lui releva son menton, et découvrit ses larmes qui coulaient de ses joues chaudes. Il les essuya et l'embrassa passionnément.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Et oui c'est la fin ! J'espère que ce one vous a plu. En ce moment, je me tâte à écrire une deuxième partie donc laissezune review si cela vaut vraiment le coup. A ciao !


End file.
